


My house is your house

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for four years, Allison is grabbing her stuff to move in with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My house is your house

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo card on tumblr.

Allison looked around once more. 

Her entire room was empty, apart from the bed that was still standing against the wall. 

Vaguely she could still see the spots where her posters had been, where her closet had been, where her photo frames had been.

“You've got everything?” Derek placed his hands on her shoulders. 

His lips were curled up into a rare, and still small, smile. 

“Yes, I think so.” Allison tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

It would be weird to walk out of this door and to realize that it was not longer her home. 

She had lived here longer than she had ever lived in any other house before. 

And it was the last house where her mother had lived before she died. 

Allison shook her head to shake the thought. Today she didn’t want to think about sad things. She wanted to think about happy things. Today she was moving in with Derek. Technically she had already moved in with him months ago, but today they had moved her stuff and today she was going to close the door towards her teenage room forever. 

“Let’s go get that last box to my place then.” Derek kissed her cheek and then left her alone for a short moment.

“Goodbye bedroom.” She whispered and she smiled. Step for step she walked backwards until she could close the door, until she could close the door of her childhood. With every step of the stairs she walked down, she was walking away from the little girl she had once been.

“Do you guys need any help?” Her father leaned against the doorpost of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I think we’re fine. It’s just one box.” Allison walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Although she was not moving that far away, it still felt like she was leaving him behind too.

From this day on he would be all on his own. “Be happy, Allison.” Her father kissed her forehead and Allison closed her eyes.

“Thanks, Dad.” She stepped back and she saw how he nodded before she turned around to walk to the door.

Derek was already waiting in the car. He had his hands on the steering wheel and as soon as he saw her, he leaned over the passenger seat to open the door for her. 

The entire way towards his loft they didn’t say anything. Not that they had too. They were together for four years now and they understood each other without words, without talking. They had to.

Derek had never been a talker and over the years Allison had learned how to read him. If he moved his eyebrows in a certain way, she knew that he was angry. If he clinched his lips, she knew that he was sad. If he left the house without saying a word, she knew that he was visiting the spot where once the old Hale house had been. On some days she followed him after half an hour so she could hold his hand. So she could take him back home.

But Derek was a good listener. Derek could stare at her for hours, nodding at the right moments, placing his hand on her knee, making sure that she knew that he really heard every word she was saying. 

Although she had never expected to fall in love with Derek, she was glad that it had happened. Derek was everything she had never knew she needed. 

“Welcome home.” Derek stopped the car in front of the loft. After they had both opened their doors and had walked towards the entrance, he grabbed her hand to stop her. “I know you already have the real key.” He uncurled the fingers of his other hand and his eyes kept on looking at her. “But I did want to give you something.”

In the palm of his hand was a small silver key. It was attached to a silver necklace and after Allison had looked a little better at it, she noticed a very subtile A&D on it. 

He had never given her jewelry before.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” She shook her head and she carefully grabbed the little necklace. She held it between her fingers and she smiled. 

“I know, but I wanted to do it.” Derek took the necklace back from her and he opened the clasp. 

Without him needing to ask her, Allison turned around and lifted up her hair so Derek could put on the necklace. 

After he had closed the clasp again, his fingers caressed her shoulders and her neck, following the small silver linings. 

“I’m glad I have you.” He kissed her cheek before he pulled away and opened the door. 

Together they climbed the few stairs to his apartment and Derek waited until Allison had found her own key so she could open the door to the loft. 

Much to her surprise she noticed that all her stuff was already where she had wanted to put it. 

Her closet was placed next to his, her small little desk was placed against the wall and he had removed a few of his own books to make room for hers. The only things that weren't there yet, were her photo frames and her weapons. Those were still in a box in the back of the car. 

“This is weird…” Allison walked around. She had been sleeping here already. She had been living here already. 

His kitchen had become hers. His bedroom had become hers. His living room had become hers.

And still, everything felt different now. 

“It's official now.” Derek cocked his head a little and Allison nodded. 

Yes, that was what it was. It was official now. 

They had been dating, they had been in a relationship and now they were living together. They both knew what the next step would be. 

“It's almost official now.” Allison smiled a playful smile and she crossed her arms playfully over her chest. 

“Great things happen to those who wait.” Derek wrapped his arms around her and he pressed his lips on hers. “And maybe sooner than you think.”


End file.
